The Hunter's Mate
by Ally Quizphe Daisy 14
Summary: Satan's assassin. That's What they call her. They may not know what she looks like, but she'd be recognized her that instant when she wears her black suit and cover her upper face with a mask. With out her mask she's Diana Brooklyn. She a teenager girl who pretends to mute to cover her identity be if they it would bad. Like Van Helsing but in the modern age, called the 21 century;)
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter's Mate 

Chapter 1:

I pulled out my silver knife and took the opportunity to stab the rogue in the back. He howls in pain as a pool of blood started. He stumbles and fell back in the tree as his energy started to fade as well. I smirk as I think as I kneeled beside him. He looked at me with fear clear in his eyes

" That's what you get to try mess with me." I said as his eyes started to drift close. He started to shift showing a lifeless naked body. I then drag my knife into chest and wrote 'SA'

It means Satan's Assassin. It's what they call me now. Even if I'm a female, they scared of me. Everyone feared me so much I was quite famous in the supernatural world as a hunter. I'm human but don't underestimate me. I wasn't feared for nothing, you know.

I've got all the deadliest weapons. But even if without them I still kill creatures with my bare hands. I've trained so hard just to follow my father's footstep.

My father was a hunter, a very skilful indeed. He trained me when I was still five years old. He was not the strict type of dad. He was the sweet one but when it came to business he serious.

Mom was a spy. Now how cool is that? They fell in love when they were put in a mission together. And now they gave birth to me. Like I said dad trained me and mom helped me do some ninja skills. You know, I always taught I most awesome and coolest parents ever. But I learned everything doesn't last too long

When I was ten, they died in one of the missions they did together. You don't know how hard for me not to cry every single time when I think about them. I was depressed and then turned anger. I trained extra, extra hard. The headmaster where and even turned me to be an official hunter when I turned 13.

I was the youngest hunter in history because most people become hunters in their late twenties. Of course they don't know my identity and my real name. But they all know I wear Black suit and the color was upper face. My mask has rose design at the side and the color was bloody red, that way they know it's the real me.

Most of my missions, I killed werewolves, vampires and hell even witches. Well not all hunters are heartless and just kill every creature that catches that interferes the peace of the others and we also kill the ones that are a threat to human kind.

Now don't be mistaken, I'm human. Most hunters are. But I'm more skilful than others. Heck they started to fear me more when news spread that Satan's assassin destroyed a whole pack including their Alpha, all by herself. Well they didn't add that the pack was evil in the news though.

Oh and if you're wondering, yes I got to school. My name is Diana Brooklyn. My last name was fake of course. And in the supernatural world they don't know my name they just call me Satan's assassin. And if they know, I wouldn't have been in school. In their eyes I'm just a normal teenager that doesn't have a clue about the existense of supernatural creatures.

But I wasn't that bad as type of student. If I would, I would. I pretended that I was mute so no one suspects me of being the Satan's assassin. I mean, who in the right would think a mute girl would be her, the deadliest hunter that ever existed? No one. And that's exactly why I was like that.

I work alone. Every mission is a different place, in a different part of the world. So I was always transferring schools. And my place should be close to the woods no in the city.

I always wrote 'SA' in one of my victims It's like my signature but not in a paper but in a body. It also Shows that ive done this.

I smirk as I stand up admiring my work for a second before leaving them. I was in temporary home when my phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number. It says…

'**Get ready for tomorrows SA. You have another mission. The GPS in your car will just show it to you. After reading this, I highly recommend you to delete this message.' **


	2. Chapter 2

THM: The Hunters Mate

Chapter 2: 

I changed into my normal clothes and lifted the bags of weapons with ease. I shove them inside my black bmw and climb inside as well. I started the engine and drove away. I opened my GPS and it showed…

Centralia, Pennsylvania

The name made me stop the car abruptly, forcing a deafening noise from the tires. That Place…

Was where my parents died.

My grip in the stirring wheel tighten, turning my knuckles white. "Breath, Diana. Breath." I said comforting myself as I was calming down. Coming to think of it, I didn't bother knowing what mission my parents did for. I narrowed my eyes.

If I was the same mission like my parents, I'll guarantee you mom and dad. I'll complete this mission in one piece even if it's the last thing I'd do. I drove for hours but I came to a stop to a fast food restaurant 1) because I'll get more information for my mission 2) partly because I'm hungry. I park my car. I only wear my suit when I hunt, in these situations I'll remain in my normal clothes. I climb out of the car and locked it.

I went inside the sent of food made my stomach growl. I look around to see Chadler, one of the fewest hunters that know my real face and name. Something caught my eyes, it's a group of teenage girls and they 're werewolves. How do we know? We hunters just know it I guess.

After eyeing them cautiously for two seconds I change my gaze back to Chadler who is looking at me with a raise eyebrow. I sigh and shake it means 'those werewolves are harmless'. He just nods. Before we can talk, I used a potion from a white witch that helps hunters like me. When I say like me, I mean hunters that kills for a good reason. When you potion, no werewolf will hear what exactly you're saying. It will be total blur to them.

I take a sit across him. We took our orders. Me ordering a burger and French fries and him ordering the same. After we took our order, I began to make a porker face at him. He clears his throat before saying " you must have noticed the place where your parents got killed."

I nodded. My grip on my lap tightened but my face stayed emotionless. Our orders arrived first. I took a bite at my burger and he continued " Rogues Diana. Rogues seem to be taming up with the vampires. Your parents completed the mission but unfortunately got killed in the process. And now they again continue the plan. They plan first to take over the town and the America. You're mission is to stop this before it's to late."

I took out my phone and typed **'Am I doing this alone?'.** I can't talk, I must not risk my identity on not being mute. Even if I use the potion. They still know I can talk.

I'm always alone on mission and I'm perfectly fine with that. But this mission is quite difficult. I mean, one person and packs of rogues and vampires. I'd be dead if I work alone!

Chadler shakes his head showing 'no'. I type again and showed it to him **'Who?' ** I ask. If the person I'll be teaming with is weak, I'll might as well work alone.

He chuckles making me frown slightly " Don't worry he has good skills. Unfortunately, he will be not be arriving at the same time as you. He'll be a little late for a few days because he's in the middle of a mission. Oh, and he's one year older than you." My eyes widen at what he said. Wow, he's young for a hunter like me. He did he start? As if reading my thoughts he said " He just started a year ago." Must be really skillful indeed considering he'll be partnered with the Satan's Assassin, me.

" You'll both enrolled in high school. You'll be going tomorrow already. There is only one high school in town, there's no doubt you'll encounter werewolves. I may even say an alpha. There's a pack that practically rules the town though, it's the Dark moon pack. They're not evil but they're one of the strongest pack in America. So be careful." Wow.

"Anyways, we registered the papers that you're cousins. You'll be living together." He said." Oh and here's the address and the keys." He hands me a paper and the keys. "We also installed the house a sound- proof chamber in the basement if there's many rogue you catch to get information of." He added. Yes!

I typed on my phone again and show it to him **'Does he have his own car?' **I ask. Hopefully he has. I don't want anyone going in my car.

Chadler laughs " I don't know. But that'll be you're problem. Not mine. "Well then, it was a nice seeing you again Diana. But I have another meeting to attended to." He stands up and leaves the restaurant. I ate the last piece of French fries before I leave too and start my trip again.

It was already dark and I finally arrived at this town. It seems normal but I can sense a lot of werewolves. There are still are no neighbors for about twenty miles away. It 's near the woods too.

The house looks a little old but I've went in worse. It was two-story house. And has a garage at the side. The paint was white and it was slightly dull. The house was covered by a few vines, and surrounded by few dead flowers. The house practically screamed 'HAUNTED!'. But besides that, it was fine.

I parked my car in front of the lawn and turned off the engine. I climb out. At the corner of my eyes I can see a werewolf watching me. But I pretended that I didn't see it. I can also see it's not a rogue. Since they're not growling and attacking me that instant, they must just been checking me if I'm a threat or just a normal girl who happens to move in here.

My weapons like gun, knifes and other are all extremely well-hidden in me if not in my suit. Other deadly weapons like arches, crossbow, and long guns and like that are also well hidden in a big bag surrounds thick clothes, preventing a 'clack' so no one gets suspicious.

I get out my bag that was really full of clothes first and took out the key out of my pocket. I walk at the front porch and unlock the doors. I find the switch for the lights. I turn them on. And wow. The outside may be scary, but the inside is greater. I felt a cozy that instant once I step inside.

I admire the living room for a minute dropping my bag at the side and going out again to get the other bags that was filled with weapons. Now, I can sense two werewolves watching my every move. But I pretended that I didn't see them.

I grab all my bags in the car once I was inside. Before I go out, I remember that I was supposed to be weak girl to their eyes. So when I got out, I pretended that my three bags were extremely heavy, scrunching my nose for effect. When in reality, it was actually lighter like a pillow. Yeah I have abs… but good thing my muscles don't show in my arms.

Closing the door behind me I let out a sigh. Acting was harder than killing a vampire I tell you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I groan as my eyelids start to flutter open. That night I didn't bother for those werewolves. I just fallen asleep I guess. Thankfully they didn't bother barging inside. God, and add did I mention I'm a very, very light sleeper?

I yawn a little as I throw the blankets off my body and stood up. I rub my eyes and then remember that school started today. I hurriedly went inside the shower. The icey cold water hitting my head. I groan. I needed to buy a heater. I took my vanilla scent shampoo, and conditioner and rubbed my hazel brown hair.

Chadler says I'll be bound to encounter a lot of werewolves. Plus, he said there is a whole pack here. Dark moon pack, one of the strongest packs in America I've always wanted to visit.

I come out of the shower with my body wrap around a towel. I look around to see what time it is. I cursed. And I need to buy a digital clock. I went into one of my bags and brought out my underwear and clothes(I won't go into detail for you perverts out there). I started changing with a random t- shirt and skinny jeans. Skinny jeans- it's just as comfortable as my black suit.

Of course I will bring my weapons to school. I wear combat boots and stick inside a small sliver knife. I slung my backpack and went down stairs. I had a really thin gun for killing vampires. It's just hidden in my bag in a secret pocket in there.

I entered the kitchen. And cursed under my breath. I freaking forgot to buy food. Great, I'll have to go shopping later. I sigh, I feel sorry for the guy who'll be partnering for me. I open the door to feel the cool morning breeze hit my face.

I lock the house and climb inside my car. And yeah, I sort of have a crossbow in there. It's better to be safe than sorry. I start driving to school. I parked my car near the school and climb out, clutching the strip of my bag. The moment I stepped inside the school in the wide crowded hallway, almost all the head snapped to my direction. And I'm quite surprised. I mean, I think it's rare to have a new kid in school here considering this was a small town.

_Pretend to be shy, show yourself that you're weak in their eyes so nobody will suspect you to be the hunter every creature fears. _

And so I did pretend I look down in my feet. Avoiding everyones' gazes I walk away from them and tried to find the offices.

_Remember Diana, you're mute. _I reminded myself.

**Sean's Pov **

'Alpha I think the girl who moved in is here.' Drew my Beta told me telepathically me while I was still starting my engine. 'Oh, I forgot. Didn't I tell you to check her last night with Ben?' I said, pulling out my car and starting driving onto the dirty road.

'Ah yeah dude. She's harmless. She can barely could even lift three bags.' I can sense him chuckling. 'Oh and she's human. And quiet hot if I may say so myself.' The last sentence I wanted to growl at him but dismissed it as I parked my car in front of school. I got out and lock my doors. My eye flickered to the black BMW. Must be the new girl's. If so I gotta say, she has great taste.

As I enter the school most students bowed their heads in respect since I'm their Alpha and all. And most girls was just eye-raping me. Some tugged my shirt. I looked at my left to see an annoying Rosalee giving me a flirtatious smile as always. She's the pack's slut, no doubt that. "So… you wanna skip school Sean?" She asks. My eyes flicked in irritation and anger.

"Don't disrespect me omega," I spat at her. Making her whimper and let go of my shirt. "S-sorry Alpha." She said bowing her head down, then turned and started walking away feeling hurt. Which was clear in her eyes. Although I didn't felt guilty. I'm not her mate so she must stand her place.

And then something hit my nostrils making my inner wolf howl in pleasure. It's scent was sweet vanilla and it was addictive. Not wasting my time I followed the smell. And then I saw the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. "Mate…" I whispered.

She was startled at first then turned around facing at my direction. She had gorgeous hazel brown hair that I just wanna run my fingers through it. She's only a few inches smaller than me making her look cute. She has a great figure that looked like an hourglass. Curves over at the right places. Her snow white skin making her more sparkle in my vision (I know its so cliché but it did fit.)

Her alluring emerald eyes stared into my sapphire ones. "Hey there you are man! We've been looking for you!" My beta Drew interrupted our trance. Drew's attention turned to my mate. "Well hello there" 'MINE!' I growl at him mentally. He seems shock and then guilt crossed his face 'Sorry Alpha. I didn't know she's yours.'

I forgot my 'mate' was in front of me. "Well then, I'm going to my next class. Bye!" Drew laughed nervously and left us both. And then he told me mentally 'Sean, I saying this as a friend not a werewolf. Don't make any stupid moves. She's a human who doesn't know what we are. So I recommended you take things slow.'

I moment of silent passed by but I was too distracted by looking at her enchancing eyes. Then I realized, I still didn't know her name. I walked up to her and cleared my throat "Hey, I'm Sean." I said giving her a smile and stretched my arm for her to shake. You don't know how hard I'm trying not to just hug her and then sealed my lips with hers. Not my thoughts but my inner wolf's.

**Diana's Pov **

I looked a little bit shocked. The moment I saw him, I already knew that kid was a werewolf of the 'power' that radiated from him. He's no doubt an alpha. And the other guy that came was a beta or an omega.

When I was looking into my locker I didn't notice him walking up to me until he cleared his throat "Hey, I'm Sean." He introduced himself giving me smile that would make any girl swoon at his feet. And then he stretched out his arm out for me to shake. I hastily shook him back. The moment my hand touched his, I felt an electric shock run through my fingertips. I backed away my hand that instant and stepped back.

Sean chuckles at my reaction, and looked at me with those sapphire eyes of his. It's like when you stare deeper you feel more lost in they're beauty. " Now that I've said my name. What your name?" I open my mouth to tell him but closed it immediately remembering I should be mute. For some odd reason I felt disappointed but I brushed the feeling off. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. Sean just looked at me confused.

I typed it and showed him my screen. He gave me another puzzled look before he looked at the screen. I typed **'Diana. Sorry but I'm mute.' **Alphas are extremely short-tempered and impatient. If you disrespect him you'll be shoved into the wall in mere seconds. Trust me, I've experience this first hand a lot of times. That's why I got straight to the point that I'm 'mute' so that he won't think I'm rude for not speaking to him.

He was silent for a second before he looks at me a sympathic look and then he made a sad smile "What happen? There must be some reason why you're mute." He asked softly making me smile a little bit. Wow, for an Alpha he is a big softie to everyone. I mean , it's my first time meeting him and he looks like he already cares.

_Looks like, Diana. Looks like. If you can act, than anybody can. _My brain says.

I look down at my feet. What happened huh? Crap, crap, crap. I need an excuse ! And quick

"I understand if it's too personal for you." He says.

Or just like that.

"So… what are you doing here?" He asks. I type at my phone and show it to him. **'I can't find the Principle's office.' **I typed honestly. "Oh, then come with me and let me show you." I nodded. I followed him silently. Walking down the hallway I felt people glance a few times at me. I'm a little cautious though. I mean he's an Alfa of the Dark moon pack, one of the strongest packs in America. And he's being nice to me. Isn't that suspicious?

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome readers! I am Black Wolf 102. I am Ally's beta and fix her story up (Because she does not know how to write without a mistake). Please review, favorite and follow this story, PLEASE! This story will turn out great, I guarantee. If you have the time please check out my stories. Warning: my stories are not as good but hey, I'm still learning. Have a great time reading and don't forget REVIEW! **

"So… we have history together and it's the first class. And nothing else I guess." Sean says as we walk into the empty corridors after we got our schedule from the principle. We were walking to find my locker.

I just nodded at everything he said. You know, if he weren't an Alpha, I would probably try to ignore him. Finally we found my locker.

As I was about to open it, when the bell interrupted me. Wow, must be lunch already. How long have I been with him?

"Hey, you wanna sit with us?" Sean surprises by saying that. Wow. I know very well his popular. I mean, I'm not denying his attractive and. He invites me to go to lunch with him and he knows very well I'm mute! Ok, this is really suspicious. Even as a hunter, I can't quite place a finger at what his acting to me.

Oh or maybe he is just kidding! After this he might not ever talk to me again, right? Unless you want to get killed.

But no. He was literally waiting for my answer. I was about to shake my head 'no' but the determine in his eyes, is just hard to refuse. So I just smile. His face lit up and literally dragged me to the cafeteria. As soon as his arm grabbed mine, there's this electric shot I get. And a sense of something in my stomach. Oh that's right; I didn't eat breakfast that's why I feel like this.

As soon as we enter the cafeteria most of the head snap towards us. And I can see jealous glares from girls landing on me.

"Come on," Sean tug again my arm towards a table full of werewolves, five of them, it must be from his pack. They welcomed me with smiles and the other glade at me.

Sean took a seat and patted beside him and I hastily sit. I'm really cautious about them but I don't show it. Someone caught my attention from afar. A guy that has blonde hair.

Rogue.

Huh, he'll die once I have my partner. Wait, first we're gonna torture him and force him to spill the information about them and the vampires. And we will kill him. In my mind I was making a villain's laugh. You know that "muwahahaha'. God sometimes I just have a psychotic and sadistic brain.

And then my thoughts were interrupted by a low growl from a certain black haired guy beside me. My body went stiff. Shit, can they read my mind? But that's impossible!

I look at Sean with a surprise, and confused expression, but he wasn't growling to me. I mentally sigh in release as my shoulders relax.

Sean's POV  
>I sat at my table and Diana set beside me. If only I could just place her on my lap instead, but I didn't want to scare her. 'Wow Alpha! You're mates a beauty!'<p>

Oh my God! We're gonna be so best friends!' Tessa, my third in command Jack's mate mind-linked to me.

I look around to see most guys ogling my mate. I glared and growl at them, immediately they turned away getting my signal. Then Diana looked at me confused. Crap she heard me growl. Someone cleared their throat we looked at Tessa who had a wide grin. "Hey! You must be Sean's ma- I mean, friend! Haha I'm Tessa by the way. This is Jack my ma- I mean boyfriend. Drew. Martha and…Rosalee "A little bitter when she introduced her. I don't blame her. She's a bitch. She only sat with us because her parents are close friends.

And I remembered something. 'Tessa, I forgot to say she's mute.' I didn't just mind link her, but the whole table too. They had shocked expression. Tessa had a sympatic look. 'But don't worry. I'll make her talk. It's something in her past I guess.'

Rosalee snorted and then she looked at Diana with disgusted expression. They stared at each other. I kept my fist in my lap to not punch her.

"Hey you mute freak." She snapped. I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice. I then look at Diana. She had this emotionless expression on her but then she raised an eyebrow, taking me by surprise. Even if Diana doesn't use words she's giving this signal like saying 'Is that all you've got?' Damn this turned me on.

Rosalee seems furious at Diana's reaction and then she noticed us glaring daggers at her. Her face turned red from anger and embarrassment. She looked at me to at least fix it. So I did the same as Diana, I raised my eyebrow. The rest snickered and tried to cover their laughs. Rosalee was extremely furious. She stands abruptly and stamps her foot all the way to the exit of the cafeteria and most people cut their attention.

"OMG! That was hilarious! I already like you; I'm sorry what's your name again?" Martha asks. I'm glad they like her already even if she can't talk for awhile.

She was about to type on her phone but I beat her to it "Diana. Her name is Diana," I said with a smile on my face while looking at her, she stares back at me. Then we again got interrupted but it was a ringtone. It was from Diana's phone. She breaks our gaze and then looks at her phone.

The expression on her face shows it was serious. She looks at me at almost as if for permission and I nod. She nods at the rest of the table before she left. I wonder what that could be I thought to myself staring at her retreating figure.

"Cool mate dude! Congrats" Jack said fist bumping me and Drew patted me in the shoulder.

Drew said "do see that blondie over there? He keeps on eyeing you and your mate dude." He said almost serious.

"Pfft. Maybe he's just some gay creeper or something Drew. Let him be ."

**DIANA's POV**

After excusing myself I went straight to the girl's bathroom and lock myself in the stall. I got a text from an unknown number but I could tell from the first, middle number '061,' it's from a hunter or something like that.

I open one text , it read

_**'SA, watch your surrounding in school. There are rogues. While your partner is absent, suggest you to start gathering information. Oh and make sure they get the message you're here. Delete this message after reading.'**_

I smirk; of course I'll bring the message that Satan Assassin is visiting this town. They should be scared.

I was about to open the stall when I heard the door in the bathroom open and girls chatting. Since they have loud and irritating voices I can eavesdrop.

"Rossalee calm down." The other girl said. I can detect they're both werewolves even without seeing them.

"Clam down? CALM DOWN?! He humiliated me in front of the whole school! And you want me to calm down?!" Yep, that's defiantly Rossalee. I heard the other girl whisper "you know what? Leave me alone! You're no use!? Rossalee was fuming and I was mentally laughing about that.

I heard the door close; the other girl must have left. And then I heard a few ringtone from Rossalee. Who is calling?

"Hello Randy?" Yeah I'll accept you're offer. On one condition. I want you to get rid of it today." And then what I heard the door slam closed. I sigh and get out. Time passed by so fast I didn't have the rest of the class with Sean or the others. Psh, it's not like I'm disappointed or anything like that.

The next thing I knew I'm already in the parking lot where my car is; I started my engine and went to find the mall

It was a little grocery store, meh at least has food. I park my car into the far end. I went to by soda, chocolate, junk food, eggs, bacon and marshmallow! You can leave without them. And other random things I put in my cart.

I went to the counter and gave her cash. Hey I don't to the mission for free. I exit the store and start walking. It was already dark and the surrounding was empty.

"Well, well, well if it is Sean's lady friend." I stop in my tracks. I turn around to see the blonde dude in the cafeteria from earlier.

And then another guy entered the picture, he was a red hair dude.

They're both rogues. I drop my grocery bags gently not to waste any of the delicious food "Randy I heard she's! mute. It makes my job a lot easier." The redhead says. Randy? I remember that name somehow.

But, anyway they think I'm mute. Ha. I was mentally laughing inside my head but, keep my face up emotionless

Blonde laughs "Just our luck don't you think. She won't be able to scream for help." And then the red head dude is face to face with me.

I bent my knee and grave the knife that I've been hiding in my boots and stab it in his chest. He was surprised and looked at me.

I just smirk as he falls. The blond dude steps backwards, disbelief and fear crossed his face.

"What the - ." I cut him off.

"Scream?" I snorted and look at him in the eyes as my hand moving playing with the now bloody knife. He seemed even more surprised that if can talk. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Who are yo-" I don't let him finish as I punch him in the face with my other hand he falls to the ground and now he's unconscious.

As much as I want to kill him, I need more information about my mission my partner sort of completed years ago.

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEAN POV**

"Satan's Assassin in here." Dad said in all seriousness. Even if he looks tough. I know damn well he's scared.

A few hours ago when we went to the grocery store we found a body lying dead and we saw the 'SA' that was cut into his chest. We immediately called everyone in my pack. And now we were in the pack meeting.

"Don't you think it isn't a coincidence when the number of the rogues increased at this time?" My uncle suggested. There was a few seconds of silence until Dad spoke "Don't you think about the girl that move h-" I didn't let him finish as I snarled loudly at him which surprised them.

Oh, I forgot to tell them I found my mate. "She's my mate. There's no way she could ever do that or less hurt anyone." I growl as I fisted my hand until my knuckles turned white. How dare they accuse my mate with such thing?

Mom suddenly spoke up lessening the tension in the air "You found your mate? Sean darling, why didn't you tell us? Who is she? What's her name? When can I meet her? When will she have dinner with us?" She starts rambling about stuff like this again. The same thing happened when Jack's mother found his mate.

I sighed, "Mom, it isn't the time for that." She shut up and crossed her arms huffing stubbornly. I rolled my eyes so did my dad at her stubbornness but I was secretly happy. Uncle cleared his throat "I congratulate you for finding your mate Sean, but if I were you, I should start worrying about her safety and the pack. You might not know when the Satan's Assassin strikes again. A low growl escapes my lips as I thought about the pack began in danger and especially Diana.

"Alright," now all eyes are on me as I instructed my orders using my Alpha tone. "Don't let your guard down even if you're at school. We must train hard and be prepared if Satan's Assassin strikes again and might attack one of us. As for now, go to bed to the ones who have school tomorrow except me. We have to discuss something alone."

They all nodded in respect and scrambled away. Since Drew's my beta and Jack's my third-in command they stayed with me and the elders.

**DIANA'S POV**

"Finally you've woken up." I said pretending to be impatient and angry. In reality I was watching spongebob while eating marshmallows. Hey, I still have the kid on me. The blonde guy whimper in fear as he saw what I was wearing "Y-your… your..." He pointed a shaking finger at me.

I chuckled "Satan's Assassin? Surprise!" I sarcastically said. "B-but you're mute… and you're… you're... your Se-"

I cut him off "shut up. I don't want to hear what you whine about." I said coldly. I walk to the side to see an archer and my eyes lit up with amusement and mischief. I laugh "I can't believe the look on your face when i killed that red head." I said and look some arrows with the ones with silver on it.

I notice his eyes turned black "You killed him?" He stood "You freaking killed Robert?!" He put his hand on the cell but big mistake; the cell was made out of silver. He hissed and let go. He seems to concentrate on something. I laugh as I step forward "Dummy, you can't mind link anyone in this chamber. I would be stupid if I even let you wake up if this chamber wasn't."

He composed himself and stand straight but his eyes still are black. He smirked but I know he was forcing to look tough because his palm was sweating as hell.

"What? Are you gonna ask why we attacked you?" He said faking smugly. Come to think of it, why did they almost attack me? Oh, maybe they taught they can take advantage of me since they think I'm weak human so they tried kidnapping me since I'm 'friends' with the Alpha and use me as hostage. HA. But that isn't what I'm gonna ask.

I shake my head as I took another step. "Nah, not that." I fix the arrow. I pointed it to his head and he took a step back a step back. I let go, but before that I lowered it so it only hit him on leg. He tried to scream but no sound came out as he tumbled to the ground holding his now bloody leg.

He look at me now he's not denying that he's scared. "Then what?" He asks gritting his teeth as he tried to take of the arrow but failed. I took another and hit him in the arm and now he screamed. I smirk "Scream all you want. This chamber is soundproof." Making sure that he couldn't stand or move his other hand, I unlock the cell and stepped in. I kneel and I was a half besides him.

I took the knife from my boot earlier and waved in front of him playfully. I started to speak up in a dangerous yet calm manner " Tell me about those Rogues and Vampires, Randy." He gulp loudly "I don't know what you're talking about." I laugh and drag my knife dangerously near his throat.

"Do you honestly believe that I'II buy that? Look," I pull away the away from him but I trace it and drag up his check, blooded coming out. It won't heal any soon because the knife was silver as you know." Spill, if you wanna see red head again or Robert whatever his name is."

"R- Robert is alive?"

"I said," My knife deepens in his cheek in an inch "Talk." I pull away and he nodded painfully.

"W-where should I s- start?" He seems determined to see Robert again. "In the beginning. Now start." I said bitterly.

He gulps loudly and speaks up "S- Seven years ago, some Vampires and us rogues planned to take over. But were stopped by a hunter and a spy…" I felt my eyes tear up as the mere mention of my parents but pushed that aside. He continues "I guess most of the was killed and a few lived. To those who lived continued the plan."

I furrowed my eyebrows "But why now? Why after seven years?" "Like I said they were a few… So t-they waited for years for them to grow again. The same as those vampires too."

"Why did you do it anyway?" His eyes turned dark "Because we're sick of it. They treat us rogues like dirt. Even some of the vampires feel the same to those who are out of place."

Deep down I felt sorry for them. But I always remind myself they killed to get what they want. "So why kidnap one of the Alpha's friends?" I ask again. "B-Basically we tried to kidnap specifically you…"

I furrowed my eyebrows "why?" "Because your A-Alpha's ma-"

RING! RING! RING!

I cursed under my breath. I should have silence my phone. I dig my hand in my back pocket. It was a text. And I don't know who it was.

'**Hey! Sorry, this soon not formal when I'm talking to a hunter like you.' **

"What the…" I rub my eye to see if they were deceiving me but they weren't I continued reading.

'**Oh, this is your partner by the way! I'm sorry I was not there because I was busy for this mission thing. I'll try to get there soon as possible. Chandler told me the address and gave another key. So yeah. I guess I have to go. Bye:)'**

Is he really older than me? His childish base on how he text me. And a smiley face? Really? No one ever text me an emoticon because they thought it was too rude. But I was a little thankful. At least he isn't the always-so-serious kind of partner.

I put my phone back and focused on my situation. I looked at Randy, all my seriousness returned. I said "Long story, what do you want from Sean to be specific?" "I- I don't know! They just said to kidnap you!" "They? Who are they? I pressed again.

He lowered his head "I- I don't know them either… they just give us letters. And when they show up to us, they always wear masks and sunglasses and then longsleeves. W-we just follow them I guess." "Do you know where they live?" He shakes his head but said "Just at least seven or ten kilometers away from here." "When will they attack?"

He shrugs "They said it'll be full moon or something. Or maybe eclipse. I don't know exactly tell the date. I think for a minute, letting all the information suck in. I then had the question.

I look at him "Randy, how will they attack?"

He hysterically laughs, I mean really loud, and then he snaps and looks at me "Do you expect me to tell you? You have no idea what I've been through just so that I'll get to lead at least two armies. And what? Just gonna ruined it because of you? Let me tell you Satan's Assassin. I'll never tell you." Wow. If he had this courage, I wonder why he answered all my questions earlier. Oh wait must be because of Robert, that red head.

"Well then that's fine with me." I said and stand up. "Wait! What about me seeing Robert?" He said I turn around and lowered my hand to my pocket. "Ah yes, yes." And then I reached it and then threw the knife and it was a direct hit from his heart.

"You… You…" His eyes darken; anger crossed his face and also pain. I shrug "Oh I wasn't lying when I say you'll get to see him. You'll see him in hell. Oh and say hi to Satan for me!" I smiled cheekily. And then his breathing stopped.


End file.
